magifandomcom-20200222-history
Muu Alexius
Mu Alexius (ムー・アレキウス, Mū.Arekiusu) is a half blood Fanalis, and the leader of Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. He is the owner of the Djinn, Barbatos. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and one of Scheherazade's King Candidates. Appearance Mu is a tall and muscular male. He has long red hair and big red eyes, due to his Fanalis heritage. Like most Fanalis (except Morgiana), Mu has a piercing under his lower lip. He wears a metal breast plate, a shoulder plate, a metal skirt, metal skin guards, sandals, and a large sword that he carries on his waist. Personality Mu has a kind expression and likes to make other people happy, even people who he doesn't know, but looks up to him. However his attitude can change when danger can come to pass, such as when Scheherazade was seemingly targeted by Magnostadt and he wanted to become her sword and protect the people of the Reim Empire. History At one point in his life, Mu was adopted along with his sister Muron into the Alexius family and conquered the 8th Dungeon, Barbatos. He also searched for his Fanalis brethren and created the Fanalis Corps with them. Plot World Exploration Arc Mu is impressed by Alibaba Saluja after his fight against Garda, and comments on his vitality. Mu asks why Lady Scheherazade came to the Colosseum, as she doesn't like gladiators fighting. She tells him that Alibaba has an air around him and that he piqued her interest. Mu asks if that's what's called the Rukh's guidance. Scheherazade says that Mu comes to the Colosseum a lot, and he says he does this so that it will become even more popular. As he is called Reim's strongest swordsman, when he comes to the matches, the public and other swordsman will be very happy. After an awkward silence, he continues that he wanted an audience with her to talk about something that piqued his interest. He ways that someone wants to interfere with her protection of the Reim Empire's peace: Magnostadt.Night 143, Pages 2-5 He tells her how the capital of Magnostadt is full of Magic Tools right now. He comments on the strangest of how they came to possess such a high quantity of Magic Tools that originally existed only in Labyrinths. He says that he heard that even the lowlifes that frequent Magnostadt's region possess Magic Tools, and that Magnostadt has started to lay their hands on the easternmost province of Reim. Scheherazade apologizes to him that she made him worry and that this story has reached his ears. Mu disagrees and says he just wants her to command him. He says, "Make me into your sword, that would fight the abnormalities of this world and protect the country and people you love." She then pats him on the head and says the face he made was scary and she likes it when he smiles, which causes Mu to blush. Scheherazade tells him that the people of the east are frightened, and are waiting, and that she will protect the Reim Empire. She then adds that in the Kou Empire, there is another great abnormality.Night 143, Pages 6-10 Magnostadt Arc Months Later, Mu enters a room with his Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Ignatius Alexius, and Nerva Julius Caluades are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. He tells Scheherazade to leave the defeat of their enemy to them. When Muron Alexius and Rohroh get into an argument, he quickly stops them and tells them to get along. He also addresses to all Fanalis, reminding them that they should behave smartly and with a courtesy, to what they agree. Rohroh thinks that they have sworn their loyalty to him, not to Scheherazade, and if it weren't for him, they would be just slaves. Mu replies that he searched for them under the name of the Alexius family, on the authority of Scheherazade and the Emperor. He then draws his sword and proclaims, along with the Corps, that they will make their enemy kneel before the Emperor, for the sake of the Reim Empire.Night 166, Pages 13-18 Some time later, Mu and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are on a fleet of boats heading to Magnostadt. When Muron and Rohroh get into another argument, he tries to stop it but gets sent flying back. He is then helped up by Alibaba Saluja.Night 167, Pages 16-17 Mu appears along with the rest of the Fanalis Corps when the magicians show their magic of mass destruction. After Muron's intervention, he orders them to hunt down the Magnostadt weapon. Soon after, Mu locates Titus Alexius, and tells him to return to Reim. When Titus says that he doesn't want to return because he also has important people to protect, Mu laughs at him and says that he cannot live together with them because he is unnatural, and the same goes for them. He adds that Titus is only a monster who cannot become human, because he is a life that should not have been born in the world. Titus is devastated after Mu's speech, but Aladdin comes and comforts him under Fanalis' disgusted looks. Mu asks Aladdin for his reason of coming, and hears that Aladdin's intention is to stop them and that sorrowful war.Night 170-171 Magicians surrounds the Fanalis Corps, but Mu says that they'll never retreat since Magnostadt is useful for Reim Empire, and it would be bad if the Kou Empire got it. They advance and avoid the magicians' attacks until the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172 Mu and a few other Fanalis like Rohroh and Muron Alexius endured the attack while the others got knocked down. Mu orders Yaqut and Razol to take care of others, while he, Rohroh and Muron will end the fight in one go because of their small quantity of Magoi. with their Metal Vessel and Household Vessels. They take down a lot of magicians, including Myers, and successfully break the second barrier with just a few Fanalis and their Vessels. Before they do even more damage, the Fanalis are stopped by Aladdin and his 3 Ugo.Night 173 Seeing Aladdin's powers, members of Fanalis Corps begin to recognize him as Magi. Mu thinks that it's probably true, because the same thing as with Aladdin happened with that person, making Rohroh wonder if he talks about Scheherazade. Mu points his sword at Aladdin, saying that in this case, he can't leave him alone. He concludes that he is not Yunan, whom he met once, and shares his knowledge of the fact that there are supposedly only 3 Magi in the world. He deduces that that Aladdin must be the Magi for Kou Empire and asks if he infiltrated Magnostadt in preparations against the war with Reim. Aladdin replies that he's not Judar or any other Magi, but Mu attacks him. He is blocked by Ugo. Mu then announces that he will remove all obstacles against Reim. He then questions Aladdin what is the different between a Magi and the other magicians if all he does is fight like Matal Mogamett.Night 174 Mu laughs off Aladdin when he says that he will end the war without killing anyone, thinking that stopping the war alone is impossible, not to mention without any victims. When Aladdin begins to show his powerful Magic, Mu encourages his troops that even he is a human and isn't unstoppable. He exclaims that there's a little more left before they're reach the enemy's headquarters, making his soldiers more determined. He then orders his army to follow him and advance, guiding them. However, Aladdin uses sand to push all soldiers behind barrier, which was restored in the meantime, what destroys Reim's troops fighting spirit. Furthermore, Aladdin orders them to leave and go back to their country. Mu prepares his Metal Vessel, while seriously looking at Magi.Night 175 Mu invokes Barbatos, and changes to his Djinn Equip form. From the shore, he shoots an attack that destroys everything it touches. Muron explains that it wasn't provided to enter in his Djinn Equip until the Magnostadt conquest was almost done, but Mu considered that the real threat was Aladdin and not Mogamett. He approaches Aladdin destroying several rocks, and destroys Aladdin's Borg and his wand. When he tries to kill Aladdin, his Djinn Equip starts to vanish, but he makes his last effort and summons his Extreme Magic. However, before he could execute it, Alibaba appears and blocks him. He comments that he never thought Alibaba would be the one to stop him, and deduces that he didn't come as an ally with that kind of appearance. He then turns back.Night 176 Mu is exhausted and falls down, so Muron, Rohroh, and other members of Fanalis Corps join him. Mu says that he didn't imagine that Alibaba would be a Dungeon Capturer but listens to his explanations. He is surprised when he sees that Scheherazade has appeared, and with difficulties he bows. The Great Priestess says to Mu to retreat the soldiers temporarily, and he, disgusted, asks why. He seems shocked when Scheherazade replies that Aladdin is probably gazing at the same scene as Yunan. He waits with the Reim army while the Great Priestess, Titus, Aladdin and Alibaba have their talk.Night 177 Some time later, Scheherazade decides to use last shard of her power and defeat as much Mogamett's Black Djinn as she can. Mu appears along with the rest of Fanalis Corps to aid her. Muron comes to him and Rohroh, worried about their condition. She tells them in tears that they shouldn't act reckless again, to which Rohroh answers that they're fine. Then, both of them pat Muron's head.Night 173, Pages 17-18 During the fight, Mu commands soldiers to not let their enemy enter the Scheherazade's barrier which protects the whole Reim's fleet, until the fleet has gone. He orders them to protect it to the end.Night 184, Pages 1-2 Abilities Mu's Metal Vessel.png|Mu's Metal Vessel Mu Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Barbatos' Power.png|Barbatos' Power Master Swordsman :Mu should have some skills with a sword, as he is known to be the strongest swordsman of the Reim Empire. Enhanced Physical Strength :As Mu is a Half Blood Fanalis, he's not as strong as the Pure Blood, so he is comparatively weaker than the average Fanalis. Enhanced Speed : As a Fanalis, Mu was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses : Mu, as a Fanalis, maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Djinn Barbatos : Mu has conquered the Eighth Dungeon, Barbatos, and received the Djinn, Barbatos as reward. Barbatos is a Strength Djinn. Barbatos is the Djinn of the Spirit of Hunting and Nobility. Household Mu's Household is made up of his sister, Muron, and his subordinate, Rohroh, and possibly other members of the Fanalis Corps. Metal Vessel Bard Romh (Barbatos' Javelin) : Mu's Metal Vessel is the sword that he always carries at his side. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far distances. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used for (eg. if a punch is used, the shock waves would look like a bullet, but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target). Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Djinn Equip Mu's Djinn Equip appearance is that of a lion. His hair becomes a long mane with two metal hair clips holding two bangs at the front, he has pointed ears, and feline-like feet covered in armor over the lower half of his body with wings at his ankle. He also gets a pair of wristbands connected to a pair of armbands by chains. In this form, similar to a cheetah before running, his feline legs acts like a spring to increase his speed and power making him capable of crossing massive distances in an instant. They compare this to his body becoming a sword capable of breaking through anything. It's been stated that he has a low quantity of Magoi since he's a Fanalis, and his Djinn Equip lasts no more than one minute. Although he might have more Magoi quantity than the other Fanalis and Semi-Fanalis since he was able to conquer a Dungeon. Djinn Weapon Equip He compresses Barbatos's Strength magic around his Weapon changing it into a javelin. This javelin is capable of easily breaking through rocks and barriers in an instant with only a thrust. Battles/Events Relationships Scheherazade Mu is on friendly terms with Scheherazade, as he was able to have a talk with her. He also wishes to protect Scheherazade and the people she loves. In one moment, Titus refers to him as Lady Scheherazade's first subordinate. He has a crush on her.Magi Stickers Alibaba Saluja Mu took an interest in Alibaba when he witnessed him back in the Colosseum. He has also battle Alibaba in the Colosseum a few times and Alibaba has even draw blood from him. He also let Alibaba come with them when they were heading to Magnostadt. Trivia *Mu has the same last name as Titus Alexius (a subordinate of the Reim Empire's Magi, Scheherazade), Muron Alexius (his sister), and Ignatius Alexius. *Mu has a crush on Scheherazade.Magi Stickers References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:King Candidate Category:Fanalis Corps